Jaliad
|diamond}} |residents = Jalis |position = Capital of Diamond territory |Island = Deltora |govtype = Chieftainship |statehead = Chief |appearance = Tales of Deltora |lastappearance = Secrets of Deltora}}Jaliad is the capital of Diamond territory. The only large city in its territory, Jaliad is the home of the Jalis tribe. The city is ruled by the Chieftain of the Jalis tribe. Jaliad, unlike Del and Tora, does not have many grand buildings, and to outsiders, it appears to be very disorganised and dirty. It is however, a city of great life and energy and home to many Jalis knights. Jaliad Road, Knight's Parade, and Greel's Trail are the mains roads that lead in and out of Jaliad.Rodda, Emily. Secrets of Deltora. Scholastic Australia. 2008. History Before the unification of Deltora by Adin, the Jalis kept the Diamond in a golden box on a shelf above the fire in the great feasting hall.Rodda, Emily. Tales of Deltora. Scholastic Australia. 2005. Tales of Deltora The Time of Adin Adin's first point of call on his quest to unite the Land of Dragons was Jaliad. He however did not fully reach the city by his own free will. Adin was brought to the city after he had been captured by Greel, the then current leader of the Jalis. Although the Shadow Army had not yet reached Diamond territory, the Jalis were convinced of Adin's intentions due to his story matching that of the Tenna Birdsong tale that all Jalis knew. As a result, Greel presented to Adin his first talisman, the Diamond. Greel also offered to train Adin in swordsmanship. During the Battle of Deltora, Greel and the other Jalis knights left Jaliad in order to fight the Shadow Army outside Hira. This effectively left Jaliad and the rest of Diamond territory unguarded. Secrets of Deltora Doran the Dragonlover stayed in Jaliad for a couple of days, documenting observations and listing things to do and see in his travel guide, Secrets of Deltora. Government Jaliad was ruled by the Chieftain of the Jalis. How a Jalis chieftain is elected is unknown. Locations Taverns During the time of Doran the Dragonlover there were many taverns, with some offering upstairs bedrooms. Doran noted that The Diamond, The Knight's Arm and the Jolly Pig, were among the few taverns that offered sheets and pillows, but were still noisy and dirty. Central Marketplace The central marketplace is a busy and noisy place. You can purchase food and first aid supplies, as well as gifts. Most of the crafts for sale here are not made by the Jalis as they are not great craftspeople, the majority of strange and beautiful objects you will find here are from the coast, brought by foreign ships. There are also many charms, talismans and herbal brews and lotions for sale due to the Jalis people's heart for superstitions. Arena Many knights and knights in training, exercise and stage mock battles. There are bench seats surrounding the arena and spectators are most welcome, however outsiders will need to state their names and be searched. before entering. Visitors can carry as many weapons as they like into the arena, but concealed weapons are forbidden. Great Feasting Hall This is where Jalis knights and commoners come to eat, sing and hear tales. Visitors may gain entry and a meal through a gold coin payment, anything less is considered an insult. The hall often contains a lot of smoke and it can be quite dim. It has long tables and large platters of food are positioned on them. Beware, the Jalis do not trust folk that do not drink with them and their meat can be quite bloody. Often during feasts, the Jalis storyteller will present a tale, often one of the Tenna Birdsong Tales. Trivia References See also Category:Locations Category:Diamond territory Category:Cities